Field
This application relates generally to engine nacelles.
Description of the Related Technology
A nacelle is a casing or housing that holds an engine and/or other equipment on an aircraft. Nacelles are often coupled to an underside of a wing, for example, by a pylon. At present, nacelles are typically made from several pieces or cowlings which meet one another at lines, seams, or junctures referred to as splits. Such cowlings typically must be removed or moved to provide access to the engine or other components housed within the nacelle. Further, nacelle splits introduce perturbations to air passing over the nacelle and such perturbations can increase drag forces on another surface of the aircraft, e.g., a wing disposed above the nacelle. Additionally, such cowlings typically comprise sleeves that must be rotated about one or more hinge centers to provide access to the inside of the nacelle. Thus, providing a nacelle that minimizes drag forces on the aircraft and that allows for easy access to the inside of the nacelle is both a goal and a significant challenge in aeronautical engineering applications.